


Comfort

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Bill Weasley has had enough of his wife's attitude towards him and storms out of his house, but who does he seek comfort in?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comfort – Rating T  
> Summary – Bill Weasley has had enough of his wife's attitude towards him and storms out of his house, but who does he seek comfort in?  
> Pairings – Bill/Angelina, Bill/Fleur, George/Angelina  
> Warnings – Contains some swearing and mentions of slight sexual activity…  
> Challenge – Connect the Pairings Challenge (Bill/Angelina)

**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, 93 Diagon Alley, London, England**

**4th May 1998**

Bill Weasley was upset. He had just been involved in an argument with his wife, Fleur, with a heat of the moment parting, saying that he wished she had never agreed to marry him. Despite Veela being see as sexual beings, he felt sexually unsatisfied, especially as he preferred to be more dominant in the bedroom.

Walking into his brother's shop, he saw the 'ickle firstie' that he had a crush on in his final year at Hogwarts, Angelina Johnson, filling up shelves in the main section of the store, He had to admit, when he saw her in her flying lessons one day whilst bored in History of Magic, that she would make a good Chaser on the Quidditch team.

Walking up to his brother's fiancé, he knew he had to get some comfort, and that comfort would come at the cost of a kiss. He could see how Angelina came up close to him, and he knew that if he didn't kiss her now, he would never.

Their lips melted to each other's, enabling them to taste the power of the other, their tongues duelling for dominance. As Bill undid the button of the skirt that Angelina was wearing, he pushed her to the wall.

Suddenly Bill heard the one thing he didn't want to hear from behind him…

"Get your hands off my fiancé you bastard!"

Bill didn't expect his bit of comfort turn into his sight going completely black.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Story ID - 187  
> Publish Date - 18/09/2016


End file.
